


Temporary Farewell

by Mozzie



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: That was not the last time they said goodbye .





	Temporary Farewell

Temporary Farewell

之前确实是马洛最后一次见到马约拉诺斯先生，起码他自己那么以为，与他相关的一场告别如同粘在洁白路面上的一块香口胶，沾得到处都是，最后留下一块污渍。无论如何，马洛发誓他从此之后都不会自以为是地卷入类似事件。这种事来临之前是有预兆的，如果人放聪明点，最重要的是有自知之明，他会自觉躲开。  
火奴鲁鲁的秋季也刮暖风，一时飘来一片积雨云，撒豆子似得落了一阵，太阳光再次曝晒下来——最平常的天气，正也是马洛想要的。像他一样的单身汉还不至于由于受到了什么创伤跑到海岛上避世，世间最好的避难所是他的家里，花二十分钟煮一杯咖啡。别接电话。伊甸园，甚至能包括赤身裸体那部分。  
让他从加利福尼亚坐船而来的是工作。绝对安全、平常，在客户开始描述之前马洛都知道他要说什么。一个已婚男人寻求一位私人侦探的帮助，还是有关于他妻子的，不是出轨，就是怀疑他妻子有什么疑似出轨的精神病症——杰克·拉尔森也不例外。拉尔森是挪威驻美国商会的副会长，迁居之后起了个美国名字，有点神经质，像寒带植物一直到东海岸的沙滩上热得发干一样，神经从缺水的皮下凸起。  
“……你知道热带有很多疾病、蚊虫，很容易染病，卡勒米拉是个柔弱的人，她的健康有很大风险，你明白吗？不仅是身体上的健康，还有头脑的。当然我没有说她晕了头或者得什么癔症……”杰克·拉尔森隔着电线慢慢地说，每一个词都反复斟酌，组合起来又没有意义。这种说话艺术在他的领域想必很有帮助。  
“好的，我明白。这很简单，我收两百，你安排其他。”  
“好，好极了。”拉尔森终于舒了一口气，跟签完合同的商人一样果决起来。“我会安排好一切的，往返的行程、住宿。明天就会有人来接你，他叫安德里斯，会协助你旅途中的事项，像度假一样轻松愉快。”他从腹腔里挤出两截不连贯的笑声。  
“卡勒米拉是怎样写呢？”  
“两个连着的‘L’，一个’r’。”  
“好的。”  
拉尔森迫不及待地挂了电话。  
拉尔森在美国各处都有产业，大部分跟旅游相关，譬如酒店、大型乐园、某一年前还不存在的历史保护区。安德里斯带马洛在沙滩附近闲逛的时候，他们看见有片沿海地方正在被整顿出来，用以做‘珍珠港纪念碑’。施工的都是本地人，赤裸上身，在烈日下皮肤呈现出红褐色，汗跟海水一样发亮。  
“您还要去其他什么地方？”安德里斯坐在敞篷车的驾驶座上问。马洛盯着路边被碾碎的一块木瓜，大概是从手推车上掉下来，随后被汽车轮碾得稀烂。天气那么热，在腐败找上门前它已经快被晒干了。  
“又不是来旅游的。我们回去。”马洛点了只烟。酒店有好咖啡，下午来一杯正合适。  
‘大西洋绿宝石’是拉尔森名下的企业之一，实际上是他的夫人卡勒米拉·拉尔斯在经营。离市中心不远不近，旁边是个糖厂。安德里斯把车开到停车坪，门童过来接过钥匙，安德里斯给了他几枚硬币。  
马洛背对着大厅入口抽烟，他面前除了他之前坐的那辆宾利，还有好几辆车停在那里，都是好车。看着那立马的标识，马洛觉得肺部通畅，这种感觉如同在海滩上欣赏美女，在最炎热的天气里都是舒适的。这群公子哥们。奥兹莫尔比里皮革的味道还有咖啡味涌到舌根，马洛把烟踩灭在还有点湿漉漉的地上，转身离开。  
大部分时间他都待在自己房间里，足够舒适。落地窗宽大，罩着一层浅蓝的纱窗帘。一杯咖啡过后日光变得没那么毒辣。马洛把窗帘拉开。他的房间足够高，可以看到远处茂密的绿色植被、正在建设的楼房、和‘大西洋绿宝石’院内的泳池——自他来到后一次都没有去过。  
下午那里还没有人，水像蓝玻璃嵌在地面，五把遮阳伞摆在泳池边。一个人独占这一切的想法令马洛燃起一丝动力，他不紧不慢地收拾一番，穿着一身宽松衣物下去——或许还能喝一杯，酒吧就在泳池对面。  
在经过大厅的时候，安德烈斯稍微令他耽搁了一会。  
“……好的。”安德烈斯在前台摁着电话，听筒还握在手里。“夫人邀请您今晚跟她用餐。”他对马洛说。这个杰克·拉尔森亲自从家乡提拔起来的挪威助理有时会令人分不清他到底是傲慢还是恰巧得体。马洛只想让自己的脚尖沾上带消毒液味道的泳池水，立即抬手示意答应。  
“您最好在六点之前准备好，我会在楼下等您。”安德烈斯在马洛背后加了一句。  
马洛扭头看了一眼挂壁上的种，早得很。他扭头之后，正好隔着玻璃门看见泳池旁边站着的几个人。他们都穿着泳衣，赤裸上身，几个拿着鸡尾酒杯。其中一个在马洛面前俯冲跃下泳池。人群中爆发出一阵笑声，夹杂着两句西班牙语。马约拉诺斯先生站在他们之间，一头黑发湿淋淋的，刮了胡子。他此时正看向马洛的方向，盯了他几秒，随即打了个招呼。  
他身边的两个墨西哥小伙子已经看向马洛。除了警察，有些人和东西是没法彻底道别的。马洛推开门，跟马约拉诺斯先生致意、握手，又跟他的朋友们打招呼。下一步他们是不是应该行贴面吻礼？  
“这位是菲利普·马洛先生，住在三藩市，很厉害的私人侦探。我之前见过他一次……在三藩，他虽然这样高个子，却是个很好心肠并且和蔼的人。这位是蒂亚戈。这是伯顿。”  
“马约拉诺斯先生。”  
伯顿低声跟特里说了几句西班牙语，大概是什么无聊话。马洛此刻毫无下水的兴致，只想尽快离开。他的脚已经拉着他的身体转身。没必要在一群这辈子都不会见第二次的人们面前太过礼貌。  
特里的手搭上了他的肩膀。“一会儿见，我送马洛先生上去。不要留着我的酒了。”  
他们俩经过安德烈斯，后者还打了个招呼，似乎认识特里。马洛感到自己胃里注入了一些消毒水。进入电梯，侍者问马洛：“几楼？”然后侧身问站在另一角的特里：“您呢，先生？”  
“三楼。”马洛回答。  
“我跟他是一起的。”特里用墨西哥最礼貌的口吻说。  
滚你的，我应该待在房间里喝咖啡，马洛想。特里一直跟到他房间门口，马洛打开房门，转身对他说：“晚安，马约拉诺斯先生，祝您和您的朋友玩得快乐。”  
“起码叫我奇斯克吧。”  
“抱歉，名字太多，不记得是哪个。”  
特里抵住门，态度依旧很客气。“就一杯水。”  
马洛知道特里在装可怜，戏演得太真，演员自己也会迷糊。他盯着特里秀气得要死的眉毛，开门让他进去。有些事真是走不来。有些人很难讲告别。  
他倒了一杯水给特里，清水。房间里有酒，不过显然不是时候。气氛让马洛觉得很可笑，在他倒酒的时候两个人都在尽可能地瞥对方，像两只争抢地盘的动物。他把水杯递给特里的时候，特里突然伸手去抓马洛的手腕。马洛当即放了杯子还击。两人还没说上一句话，就扭打起来。  
马洛推了一把马约拉诺斯，他一下没站稳，摇摇晃晃地跌倒到床上。马洛心里立即燃起一点后悔的情绪。第二次见面那次，他看着这家伙一口气吃了两个汉堡，爬几段楼梯就开始气喘吁吁，苍白得像被放干了血——跟现在当然大不一样，马洛还是下意识认定某些事情，也可能只是他喜欢那些。  
“起来，特里，是时候滚出我的房间了。”马洛向特里伸出一只手。令他没想到，特里抓住他的手之后用劲把他带倒在床上。马洛为了脱身，只好跟他打，不多时就只能被特里按着，气喘吁吁——对方有一只手的优势，无论马洛用什么手段，他都捉着马洛的手腕不放。  
“操你。”马洛的肋骨痛得要死，一直手被特里制在背后，抵着对方的手背比了一个中指。  
“你还想着身上打着香粉的狮子犬，全天要人伺候，明码标价。”  
“我宁愿你去从事老本行。为什么不呢？你可以说已经大不一样。可能不会有之前的价码，但也绝不会差太多。墨西哥不是没有千金小姐，各有各的别致。刀疤看上去不太讨喜，这倒没什么。她们会发现你是位二十四小时君子的——放开，就现在。你疯了？”  
“一点没有，我想你很清楚。我们讲和吧，马洛，求你了。”  
“想都别想。”  
“你气急了。你也完全有理由。我有些不知道该怎么办了，不过我神志清醒。上一次你叫我‘五十元一次的妓女’——”特里贴着马洛的后脑说，“不做朋友也可以，随你怎么讲，我们各退一步吧。我知道你也想，对你我永远免费，而且我自愿伺候你。”  
马洛闻到特里身上的香水味，一阵一阵钻进大脑。他深吸了两口气。上一次他们见面的时候，他在特里离去后听他的脚步声。那本来应该是最后一次。而且他希望他止步，转身回来说一些胡话来恳求和解。他到底会不会改变心中的看法？马洛自己也不清楚。  
“放开，这样我们干不成任何事。”马洛说。  
特里贴着马洛大笑，浑身颤抖，跟孩子一样高兴。他放开了马洛的手，还趴在马洛身上，跟海星一样扒着。他亲吻马洛的脖子，双手搂住马洛，试图把对方的短袖衬衫扒下来。  
马洛嘟囔了两下，试图把特里甩下去。他用了很大力气只是让他们俩转到侧面。老天，他上次跟特里握手，那只手还是瘦瘦的，皮肤红一块黑一块。现在他从前的肌肉又长了回来，没人怀疑这只手属于一个前突击队员，皮肤像真正的南美人，均匀地泛着棕红色。  
“我才确定我要在知情的前提下跟一个罪犯上床。”马洛说。  
“有什么差别？这本来就是个巧合。你十分碰巧地遇见了马约拉诺斯先生——之前有一面之缘。”特里笑着说，两边的嘴角都上翘。  
之前马洛一直以为他吸引自己的是白发、疤痕脸，和那一副落魄又有自尊的样子。他得推翻自己的假说。面前这位容光焕发的墨西哥人也让他感受到一种强烈的冲动，即使他知道特里并不真的在这一副皮囊之下。但毕竟他曾经深深打动过马洛，只需在吧台前的一个低头。  
他们两个倒在床上接吻。窗外最后的日光下，热气在空气中扭动。隔着层玻璃，沙滩衬衫落到地上。特里半长向后梳起的头发抵着水，从他的后颈流到胸前，最后滴在马洛下巴上。  
“很有两手。”  
特里先脱掉了马洛的内裤，把他的勃起握在手里，用拇指和食指之间的空隙轻轻遏住头部。马洛哼了一声。特里瞧了他一眼，含住他的下巴把水珠吮掉，然后跪起来，弓着腰含住马洛的勃起。  
马洛没有制止他。他仰躺着，一动不动。洁白的房顶仿佛已经被热浪扭曲，渐渐融化滴落。特里的舌头滑过马洛的顶端。高温令他出汗，也勃起得更厉害。马洛摸了摸马约拉诺斯的黑头发。他知道这是假的，此刻却显得尤为真情实意。这个姿势令他看不到特里的表情，管他呢。马洛放松脖子。特里不知从哪里变出一点凡士林擦在手指上。  
“我现在才想起来晚上有约。”  
“几点？”特里曲起一根手指。“不会占用你太久。与一个陌生人两杯酒的时间。对你毫无损失。”他的声音有点冷，随后抬起马洛的腿慢慢将自己推了进去。  
马洛想起那天他走出地方检察官办公室，以及坐在坐着读完那封从红白鸟舍信箱中拿出的信件的感觉——一阵电流从尾骨窜上头。他发现特里正十分专注地看着他。我疼痛和狼狈的表情让他着迷了，马洛意识到。他们之间到底谁才是那个落水狗，从见面一开始就没彻底分清楚过。那样最好，因为彼此都能沉迷其中。  
马洛感到自己的小腿肚湿漉漉的，跟特里的背贴在一起。他吞咽了一下，特里头发上的味道飘进他的鼻子，闻起来确实跟名贵犬类没什么两样，混了些烟草与泳池消毒水的味道。剪得整齐的指甲扎进他脖子后方，他们两个人的皮肤都有点潮湿，像滴水的水槽内壁。床上被他们弄得一团乱的床罩大概是从东方运来的高级品，特里把马洛掀过去，从后面进入他的时候，马洛一边呻吟，一边注意到上面的花纹。他的汗和唾液粘在上面，水渍晕染开，跟着他们的动作摇晃。  
文明——为人修剪指甲的佣人、从墨西哥偷渡来的佣人、坎迪、来自东方的丝绸和香水。还有享受这种文明的人。他抓住特里的手，制止对方的动作。热得厉害。曾经的国王们会贮藏冰；住在芝加哥别墅里开聚会的人跳进泳池，起身等待那一杯加了冰的烈酒，重复欧洲曾经贵族们的行为。窗外的泳池里穿比基尼的人浸在消过毒的干净凉爽的水中。这些都是积分很高的人士，世界通用。他得再次攥住特里的手腕，避免他古怪的动作。他们标榜一套事情，自己做另一套。他们两个跟宗教画上极力批判的犯淫秽罪的人一样，面目扭曲，赤身裸体、毫无羞耻地被文明世界包裹住。  
“你真该适可而止了。”  
“菲利普，原谅我，你知道我曾经——那会养成一点习惯……有时候我希望你跟别的一样。”特里贴着马洛皮肤响起。他贴着马洛的肋骨，仔细沿着肌肉和骨骼的纹理向下标记，然后用手指摸一摸那些伤口、淤青，以及马洛的旧疤痕。  
“希望我被摆在酒柜或者别的架子上。”  
“如果你是，你绝对是最昂贵的一个。”  
“一张‘麦迪逊肖像’。得了吧。”  
“你如果想——”  
马洛揪住特里后脑的头发，吞入骗子的嘴唇、牙和舌头。离得太近，每一根泛着油光的黑发都看得清清楚楚，还有两道对称的刀疤，挺像上流毒贩——什么时候螺丝起子在墨西哥成了违禁品，他大概会乐意干这一行的。  
特里用手要去抓马洛肩膀，这回马洛有准备，跟他手对着手角力。特里的手软化下来，滑下去扶住马洛的腰，操进去。操得很重，马洛的腰上已经留下不止一个他的手印，清晰到能用来取证。马洛的勃起顶着他的小腹，随着他的动作发出格外淫秽的拍打声。  
“想好，伦诺克斯先生。我是个什么人想必你也调查得很清楚，在展示柜上放不下去，说不定得去监狱里捞几下。”  
马洛用手向上蹭了蹭额头，一手心汗。特里抱着他笑，这回是什么情绪确实令人说不清。他双手交叉绕着马洛，汗津津的，射在他里面。精液感觉有些凉，没马洛想得那么不适，还没有不适到他迫切想要起来去清洗自己。他撇开特里的手臂，去给自己倒了一杯金酒。  
马洛喝了一口酒，对特里打了个手势：“我之前把那张‘麦迪逊肖像’当护身符用，毕竟是我自己惹得麻烦，起码我是这么想。以后我绝对离趴在银色幽灵上的醉汉远远的。我至今还是孤狼不是偶发事件，特里。尽管我有些喜欢你。最适合我们见面的地点不是监狱就是地狱。我要说的话说完了。”他又嘬了一小口酒。  
“我想说我明天就走。”特里从床上爬起来，开始往身上套衬衫，同时理了理自己的头发。“没想到会在这里遇见你。希望你的预感没有领着你走向更大的麻烦。”  
“你是迄今最大的麻烦。”马洛等特里穿戴整齐，他喝干自己的酒，才接着说：“应一位有轻微妄想症的挪威丈夫的邀请。他怀疑他的妻子在外联合了这里的酒店经理对他有什么图谋。”  
“看来你已经有了结论。”  
“中年已婚富人的妄想。”马洛点了根烟。“我跟她睡过了，晚上还跟她有约。或许双方都有妄想症也说不定。住在一起的夫妻反而最容易导致相互的孤独症。”他吐出一口烟。特里拿着他的杯子倒了一杯酒，含着酒吻他。酒液在嘴唇的伤口上燃烧格外痛。  
“实话说这有点令我难过。”  
“我在读你的‘遗言’时也有点难过，特里。盼望你以后有人送你源源不断的波本和香烟。”  
“你看，你还是没有忘的，我们曾经是朋友，确凿无疑。”特里语调和行为已经变回斯文温吞的样子。马洛咬着烟坐在床边沙发上示意不送。“那么再见，马洛侦探。地狱再见——你知道我讨厌监狱。”他轻轻关上门。  
马洛没说话，再见很久前已经说过了。夜里建筑亮起灯，丛林与植被则漆黑一片。他感觉到精液慢慢流出来，随后想到他晚上还有一个邀请，这才起来顺便去清洗。香烟被他按灭在桌上的烟灰缸内。这些明显有害的物品已经令人无法戒断，遑论人了。

END


End file.
